


Family Appreciation

by WestOrEast



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Violet and Dash both feel that their parents are so much more attractive then them. But Bob and Helen are more than willing to show their kids how much they have to show.





	Family Appreciation

**Family Appreciation**

It wasn’t often that Violet and Dash agreed on something. As (smarter, wiser) older sister and (funnier, stronger) younger brother (they both thought they were the favorite child), they tended to fight over almost everything. Toppings on the pizza, what movie to go so, who got the front seat in the car, and more. There was one thing they could both agree on, though. Their parents, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, were both a lot better looking than either one of them.

 

Their mature bodies, with none of the awkwardness of a teenager. The way they carried themselves, always sure and in control of the situation. The fount of knowledge and assurance they had, always seeming to know what to do in a fight.

 

Violet and Dash both knew that they couldn’t begin to compare to their parents, not in any way, shape or form. Including in subtlety, as it turned out. They had thought their bellyaching session had been private enough, sitting on Violet’s bed as they groused how about how plain and unattractive they were.

 

Then the door opened, revealing their mom and dad. Both Violet and Dash had frozen up at that, especially since Violet still had her hands up, modeling her mother’s ass. Violet turned red, and Dash jumped up, trying to look for a way to run out of the room. But with the window shut and his parents standing in the doorway, there was no easy way out.

 

Violet made a startled sound, and quickly tucked her hands underneath her rear. Just like Dash, she was debating if she should turn invisible, but unless she was willing to strip naked, her clothes would still betray her. And it wasn’t as if the room was big enough for her to hide in, anyway. So, just like Dash, she realized her only choice was to stay in place. Anyway, it felt like her blush was burning bright enough to be seen even if she was invisible.

 

Bob and Helen were giving their kids a pair on unreadable looks. Dash and Violet fidgeted beneath their gaze, looking away and shifting in their spots on the bed. Dash decided to try and bluff it out.

 

“Hi Mom. Hi Dad. I was just leaving so…”

 

It didn’t work. As Bob and Helen stepped into the room, she reached out and grabbed Dash’s shoulder, bringing him back to the bed. All four of them sat down on it, pressed quite tightly together. Dash and Violet were both fidgeting, glancing at the floor, each other and their parents.

 

“Dash, Violet,” their mother said, “We couldn’t help but overhear what you were talking about. And we both want you to know that we love you, truly and deeply.”

 

“And we’ll love you no matter what you look like,” Bob said. “Any anyways, you’re still just kids. You will grow up to be beautiful and handsome, and have plenty of people interested in you.”

 

Dash rolled his eyes, slightly, before coming up with a rebuttal.

 

“But that will take forever! Years and years. But you guys are looking hot now.”

 

A smile tugged at his parent’s lips before they got their serious face back on.

 

“Dash…”, Helen ran a hand through her hair. “Tell you what, why don’t we all get a good look at each other, all right? You can see just how good-looking the both of you really are.”

 

Violet and Dash stammered and hesitated and were generally unclear. But they finally managed to agree that they would both be willing to do that.

 

“Good,” their dad said, in a hearty voice. “And once we’re done with that, we can move on to showing you how good your bodies really can be.”

 

The kids exchanged sidelong glances, but again nodded. They both took deep breaths, before going for their shirts. Violet took a minute to raise her blouse up an inch, hands moving so slow that a geological timeline would be appropriate. Dash, on the other hand, went to business with his customary speed. Which wasn’t the best choice in the small room.

 

“There’s more room in our bedroom,” Helen said, frowning as she was almost hit by a stray elbow.

 

“Yeah, let’s go there,” Bob agreed, slowly standing up so he didn’t dump Violet off his lap.

 

All four of them stood up and started walking. There was only a bare minimum of stumbling as they tried to coordinate four pairs of legs. With only a few bums and jostles, they arrived at the master bedroom. Helen shut the door behind them as the family paired off with each other.

 

Dash went over to his mother, while Violet grabbed at her dad. Both of the adults were tender with their children, gently running their hands over their bodies. Both Dash and Violet were still too inexperienced to really take the lead, so Bob and Helen started undressing them.

 

Soon, two teen bodies were revealed. The nervousness on their faces contrasted with the arousal of their bodies. Dash was half hard already, and Violet couldn’t decide if she wanted to cover up her stiff nipples or not.

 

Both Bob and Helen smiled when they saw their children’s naked, aroused bodies. They both went in for a kiss, pressing their lips against their kids. Violet and Dash both squeaked, and both kissed back. They didn’t do more than that, and just let their arms hang at their sides, even as Bob and Helen explored their bodies, teasing and fondling them. When they drew back, Dash was more than half hard, and there were faint, glimmering streaks on Violet’s inner thighs.

 

“There. See?” You’re both very attractive young adults,” Helen said. “In fact,” she cast a look at Dash, and the modest cock standing up straight, “I don’t think either one of you would have any troubles whatsoever. Bob?”  
  
“I agree completely,” he said. “Violet, you already have a body any man or woman would be interested in.” Violet blushed even harder, somehow, and squeaked. “See?” Bob ran a huge hand along Violet’s breasts. She moaned and shivered. “People would be more than happy to get their hands on these.”  
  
“Can we see you guys too?” Violet asked, trying to get the topic off of herself and onto a pair of bodies she knew had to be much more attractive.

 

“Sure thing, sweetie. And afterwards, we can show you how men and women can make each other feel good,” her father said, undoing his belt.

 

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl started undressing, shrugging out of their clothing with practiced ease. Dash made a strangled sound as he saw his mother’s breasts, and Violet couldn’t take her eyes off of her father’s dick.

 

“Wow, Dad. You really are Mr. Incredible.”

 

Helen laughed at that, before reaching over and patting Violet on the shoulder. Bob rolled his eyes as he finished undressing.

 

“Do you know how many times I’ve made that joke, Vie?”

 

Violet blushed and looked away, as Dash had a laugh at her expense. He opened his mouth to say something, but a quelling look from both Bob and Helen shut him up. He sighed, and went back to watching his mom undress.

 

Soon, all four Parr’s were naked. Bob and Helen were quite comfortable in their nudity, while Dash and Violet were both blushing and trying to cover themselves with their hands. Their gazes kept on creping towards the other people in the room, before blushing even harder and yanking their eyes away.

 

Violet was tugged towards her dad and wrapped up in a tight hug. She squeaked, before returning it, her hands barely able to meet behind her dad’s back. Her face was turning much darker than her name, as she felt her dad’s length press against her lower belly. And it felt… not good, exactly, but intriguing. She was ready to find out more.

 

Bob backed up, until he was sitting on the bed and Violet was sitting on his lap. He slid his hands under Violet’s thighs and lifted her up. He slowly, carefully lowered her down until the tip of his dick was brushing against her wet folds. He looked his daughter in the eyes, a silent question passing between them.

 

Violet took a deep breath and nodded. Bob lowered her down, sliding into her virgin pussy. Her wet walls easily separated for him.

 

Violet thought her dad was going to split her apart. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she struggled to deal with the feeling of his mammoth cock sliding deeper and deeper inside her. She babbled disjointed fragments of words as her tight, wet walls were steadily pressed apart.

 

By the time Mr. Incredible had finally hilted himself inside his daughter, she thought she was going to burst. In her fevered state, it seemed to Violet that her dad’s dick was going to start nudging against her lungs. She could barely believe it when she looked down, and didn’t see anything different. No bulge from his cock pressing against, not even any flashing lights to mark her losing her virginity.

 

When her dad started to pull back out of her, Violet made a strangled gurgle. Having a cock in her felt strange, no question there, but it also felt _right_ , somehow. Like Violet needed a thick, hot shaft inside her. And then Mr. Incredible put it back inside her.

 

Violet’s dad obviously knew how to fuck a woman. He was going at a pretty good pace, his hands warm and firm on Violet’s hips as he thrust into her previously virgin pussy again and again. It was all rather overwhelming for Violet. Rationality fled as she got fucked, her mind and body focused only on the hot, electric pleasure inside her.

 

Helen quite literally reached across the room and drew her son up against her. Dash pressed his face against her breasts, which both concealed his embarrassment and pressed his face against her breasts. They were the first pair he had ever touched. And they looked nice. Not super big, but big enough, and firm and warm to the touch. Dash was sure that even if he got to touch a lot more sets of chests, he would still like his mother’s.

 

Of course, there was more to a woman than her chest, as Dash quickly found out. He hadn’t knowingly thrust his hips forward, but maybe his body knew what to do on its own. At any rate, Dash’s hard dick slid in between his mother’s thighs, just a fraction of an inch away from her entrance. Just that felt good. The pressure, and the heat, and the dribble of wetness from Helen’s arousal, was almost enough to make Dash lose control.

 

He didn’t, though, and his next thrust pushed his mother’s lower lips apart. It felt _good_. So very, very good. Dash’s hands tightened on his mother’s back.

 

Dash was discovering just how good a mature woman’s body could be. His mother’s body completely welcomed him, letting him slide into her hot, wet depths with the utmost ease. It felt so, so good, the tight folds wrapped around Dash’s dick. He started pounding into her like a madman, Helen’s body easily able to accept his energetic thrusts.

 

Rather embarrassingly, Dash lived up to his name. It took a bit less than a minute and a half for him to start wheezing in orgasm. Her eyes closed and his face contorted in a grimace as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside Elastigirl’s pussy.

 

Dash let out a short series of almost barks as he came, his dick twitching inside his mother. For all that it came quickly, his first non-masturbation orgasm was still quite satisfying for him. He slumped forward as he emptied himself into his mother’s pussy.

 

It was a strange experience, to feel his cum get pressed around his dick by his mother’s pussy. But Dash thought he liked it. In fact, there was a lot about his mother’s body that he liked. She had a good looking face, for one. And long legs, too (of course, what with her being Elastigirl, her legs could be very long indeed). And her breasts. Dash really liked her breasts. They were so soft and firm and-

 

His mother grabbed his hands as he explored them. He glanced up at her and winced at her stern face.

 

“Gently, Dash, gently,” she softly scolded. “A woman’s breasts are always sensitive. You’ve got to be careful with them.” His dad snickered at that, and Helen shot her husband a quelling look.

 

Dash looked back and forth between them, not getting the byplay. Then he shrugged. Right, be careful and tender. That really weren’t words to describe Dash, but he’d do his best. He started back up again, running his fingers and tongue over his mother’s breasts.

 

One other way Dash lived up to his name was by how quickly he got ready again. Almost before Elastigirl had a chance to catch her breath, Dash was hard again. He shot his mom an eager, hopeful look, ready to sample his mother’s pussy again.

 

“You’re just like Bob on our wedding night,” Helen chuckled, ruffling Dash’s hair. His scowl was more of a pout. “But I’m not as young as I was then. Why don’t you and your sister play a bit? Your father should be done soon.”

 

Bob laughed as he overheard them. He was lifting Violet up and down, her limbs wrapped around his back like a spider. Dash could see his sister’s face over his dad’s shoulder. She looked blissed out, brainlessly happy as Mr. Incredible lifted her on and off of his cock.

 

It would be an overstatement to say that Violet was thinking. Her brains were getting fucked out of her head too much for much to be going on upstairs. But she did feel, on a bone-deep level, that this had to be as good as was possible for somebody to feel.

 

And then her dad came inside her. Violet’s mind was instantly overwritten in white-hot letters as Mr. Incredible held his daughter firmly down on his dick, his thick shaft twitching as he pumped shot after shot of cum deep inside her teenage cunt.

 

Violet thrashed around, making sounds that couldn’t even begin to be called words. She came twice in the short span of time it took for her dad to cum inside her, the second right on the heels of the first. Bob lowered her to the bed, his daughter twitching and drooling as his cum flooded her pussy. They’d gotten her on birth control, to help with her periods, right? Hopefully, at least.

 

Bob gently pulled his daughter off his cock. There was a popping sound as his lower head slid out of her, followed by a stream of white. Picking her up, he laid her down on a chair. Stepping back, he sat back down on the bed as Dash rolled off it.

 

Violet’s heart was going a mile a minute. Her limbs felt like wet noodles, hanging limp at her sides. Her head rolled around on her neck like a bobble-head doll. She couldn’t even muster the energy to swat at Dash as he got closer, looking over her well-fucked body.

 

Dash was getting quite the good look, far more willing to examine his sister’s freshly-fucked body than his mother’s.  He even reached out drag a finger along her thigh. Most of his attention was focused on Violet’s pussy. It was still flushed and parted, cum staining it and Violet’s thighs. There was a lot of cum, really. He had no idea a guy could cum so much. It actually made him feel kind of inadequate, looking at the thick white flood coming out from between his sister’s legs.

 

Dash’s gaze ran higher, looking at Violet’s face. She looked flushed and exhausted, but her youthful energy was already returning. She was looking at her brother, with more comprehension than she had previously shown. And her breathing was quieting down, no longer filling the room with her gasps. She would probably be ready to go again soon. And Dash thought that could be pretty hot. He still didn’t think that Violet’s body could compare to his mom’s, but she still looked pretty nice.

 

At the same time, Dash knew there was more to sex than just jumping on somebody you found attractive and starting to hump them. There was foreplay, for one. Violet already looked ready to go, and Dash knew he was, but it couldn’t hurt to explore her body a bit. He took a step towards Violet, hesitantly spreading his arms. Violet stared at him before matching the gesture, including the hesitancy.

 

Dash and Violet gingerly hugged. Most of the time when they touched each other, it was to slap each other on the shoulder or tug something out of the other’s hands. Hugs were usually kept to family portraits, where it was still only a single armed hug. Actual, full-bodied hugs were rare. And hugging each other while naked was totally unprecedented.

 

It still felt nice as they relaxed into each other’s arms. The two of them pressed their bodies close against each other. Very close indeed. Violet was still too out of it from her hard fucking to notice that two young, naked bodies were pressed tightly against each other. But it couldn’t escape the notice of certain parts of Dash.

 

It was very obvious that Dash still felt the situation was arousing. Violet blushed as she felt her little brother’s cock harden against her lower stomach. She looked around, but Bob and Helen were starting to get frisky with each other. She flushed as her mom glanced over and saw Dash starting to hump her. Helen just smiled slightly and nodded. Well, if her parents were okay with it…

 

Violet reached down and grabbed Dash’s cock. He started as his big sister wrapped her hand around his shaft. Dash was certainly smaller than their dad, but Violet didn’t think that was a bad thing. For one, the thought of something smaller sounded pretty good to her tingling core. Mr. Incredible little Incredible had stretched her quite enough for one day. Something that could fit in easier sounded appealing.

 

An insane idea entered Violet’s head. And she acted on it. She knelt down and put her brother’s cock, still slick with their mom’s arousal, into her mouth. Violet didn’t have any kind of experience giving blowjobs, and just let Dash’s cock sit there inside her mouth.

 

Dash didn’t mind. He didn’t have any experience getting blowjobs, so just that was still enough for him. He quickly hardened the rest of the way. Soon, Violet was gagging, trying to deal with the hard dick inside her mouth. Even if it wasn’t as big as her dad’s, it was still big, and Violet hadn’t had many things that size inside her mouth before. And when she had, she’d had bitten them into more manageable chunks. She didn’t think Dash would appreciate her doing that.

 

Instead, Violet just drew her head back, letting Dash’s dick slide out from between her lips. She looked at her brother’s dick from a very close angle. The idea of it going inside her was starting to seem more and more appealing. Anything going inside her sounded good, really. There was a hot, tingly emptiness in Violet’s core that she wanted to fill.

 

Violet glanced over at her parents. They were making out, hands running over each other and mouths pressed against each other. Well, if she wasn’t going to have Round Two with her dad, she was fine with having it with her brother.

 

Standing up, Violet backed up until her legs hit the bed. Dash followed her, eyes running over her body. While she did have less of everything compared to Elastigirl, she still had something. Breasts, hips, thighs, it was all on Violet. Dash felt a surge of lust run through him as he stared.

 

Of course, at his age, an hourglass was enough to get him aroused. Or a provocatively made snowman, or a certain shade of pink, or… Well, for a teenage boy, there was no lack of things to interest his hormones. But Violet was a much more deserving recipient of his lust than most things were.

 

And Violet in turn was interested in her brother’s body. Dash didn’t have anywhere near the muscle their dad had, but he was nicely trimmed and slim instead. Well, except for one part of his body, but Violet already knew about that. She licked her lips as she looked down at his cock.

 

Now that she thought on it some more, Violet thought that something a bit smaller than her dad would really hit the spot right about now. She leaned down to whisper in Dash’s ear.

 

“Come on, let’s get on the bed.”

 

Dash threw a glance over his shoulder and nodded. They started towards it, aggressively exploring each other’s bodies as they did so. Violet kept on coming back to Dash’s cock, running her hands over it and licking her lips in between kisses.

 

When they arrived at the bed, Violet hopped up onto it, quickly turning around to look at Dash. She smiled and spread her legs, an open invitation. And he accepted.

 

Dash climbed up onto the bed with the rest of his family. There was barely enough space for them all. Violet’s back was pressed against her dad’s, and she was forced to play footsie with her mom. If her parents got too energetic, she’d was going to get pushed off the bed. At least she had something soft to land on, since Dash would be the first one over the edge.

 

Dash crawled in between his sister’s legs, his hard dick waving form side to side. His eyes constantly ran over Violet’s body, though his gaze kept on coming back to the tuft of black hair in between her legs, and her modest breasts. Bragging sessions in the track team locker room had told him about something called a titjob, but he wasn’t sure what it was exactly, or how he (or maybe Violet) should do it. Maybe he’d ask his mom about it later.

 

But while Dash may not know how to do advanced sex acts, both he and Violet already had some hands-on experience with the most basic sexual activity around. Dash grabbed the inside of Violet’s thighs and held them apart, looking at what lay in between them. His breath caught at the sight of a fresh glimpse of his sister’s pussy. It was still decorated with Dad’s cum, though Violet’s arousal was steadily washing it away.

 

Dahs couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing his dick in one hand, he thrust forward. Both of the teens moaned as brother entered sister. Dash thought Violet felt just as good as Mom. And Violet thought Dash felt just as good as Dad. Luckily, neither of them moaned out their parent’s name as they started to fuck.

 

Dash took the lead, raising and lowering his hips. His cock plunged in and out of Violet’s wet, tight pussy as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, knocking against her dad’s back. She didn’t notice, and wouldn’t have cared if she did. Her feet kicked at the sheets, rumpling them as she held her brother close against her. Dash had once again buried his face in his lover’s breasts, although there was a lot less to cover himself with this time.

 

Next to the two of them, Bob and Helen had started going at it again as well. They had rolled over so Bob could watch their kids, while Helen twisted her neck around a hundred and eighty degrees to watch as well. They knew their limits, and how very hard it was to reach them. Bob started pounding his wife with far more force than he had dared to use with his daughter.

 

The four of them all gave a good showing of themselves, youthful energy and mature experience both on display. Dash and Violet were both nosier than their parents, the newness of the feelings driving them to give voice to their lustful enjoyment. And they had never had to muffle themselves to avoid waking up their children.

 

And luckily enough, they didn’t wake up Jack-Jack. Which really was a stroke of luck, given how noisy the two of them were being. Violet had just enough self-control left to not start cursing in front of her parents. While ‘fuck’ was a very good summation of what was happening, its utterance still would not have been appreciated by either Bob or Helen. Instead, Violet just ran through a long, disjointed string of words, such as ‘good’, ‘more’, and ‘please’. None of them came even close to capturing how she felt.

 

Dash was even less coherent, which was quite the achievement. He just made sounds, none of which came close to words. But whatever he lost in coherence, he more than made up for in pleasure. His hips were almost blurring as he slammed into Violet’s pussy. His older sister clung to him, fingers digging into his back.

 

They were both in heaven, and both of them could feel their orgasm approaching. Dash could feel the churning in his balls, while Violet felt herself growing wetter and wetter. They clutched at each other, hands grabbing.

 

Their kisses were fumbling and unsure, though they made up for that with constant repetition. That was a fairly good summation of their activities in general. Inexperienced, but energetic. And Dash and Violet thought that was just fine. Their bodies burned with passion as Dash filled his sister’s pussy. With his dick for now, but he knew he’d be shooting his cum into her very soon.

 

Right next to their kids fucking, Bob and Helen were also making love. There was an important distinction, due to how familiar they were with each other, and how they were both focused on bringing each other pleasure. And because of that, they were both feeling better than Dash and Violet.

 

Helen was riding Bob, her hands pressed against his chest as she bounced up and down on his cock. He was holding onto her hips with one hand, while the other was busy playing with her breasts. And even after two and a half decades, they were still magnificent breasts. He had never asked, and never would, but Bob was sure Helen used her powers to help keep herself looking so trim and fit. Or maybe it was because, unlike him, she didn’t eat half a cow at every meal. One or the two. Or the three, counting good genes.

 

At any rate, it was wonderful for Bob to see his wife’s naked body. And it felt wonderful too. He was getting close to cumming, and grit his teeth. One of the keys to a successful marriage, he had found, was making sure that your wife came at least once, preferably before you did.

 

Bob ran his hand over Helen’s skin, moving past her hip and down her thigh. He smiled at the sound she made as he brushed her clit.

 

“Oh, Bob, right there, right there~!”

 

Helen trailed off into a groan as her husband played with her button. She was feeling good, and was just a few seconds from her climax. She could feel it rising inside her, beating against her body as it came to life. Her breath caught in her throat as she ground her hips from side to side, feeling Bob’s cock shift inside her.

 

 _There was nothing that could stop me from cumming now! That_ was the thought hat ran through all four brains at the same instant.

 

The bed had held up for a long time, through many vigorous sessions between Bob and Helen. But enough was enough. The groaning sounds it made as four people fucked on top of it were lost in the general noise. The first hint any of the superheroes got was when a snapping sound echoed throughout the room. It was immediately followed by the bed collapsing, the other three legs following suit.

 

Helen and Dash were both thrown off their partners, landing on the floor next to the ruined bed. Groans and sounds of surprise filled the room as they all tried to figure out what had just happened. Bob and Violet looked around, shook out of the lustful haze they’d been enjoying.

 

And with that, the festivities were over. Getting thrown around like a drunk man on a mechanical bull killed the ardor of everyone involved. Dash slowly stood up, rubbing his thigh and wincing. Helen was much more able to adapt to impacts, and just sprang up, looking fine.

 

They both sat on the bed, though it was now more of a mattress. Acting on a shared, unspoken thought, both Bob and Helen hugged their kids. Both Dash and Violet started, before accepting and returning the hug.

 

“We’re both so proud of you,” Helen said. “The way you two acted today was excellent. If you remember what we showed you, your boyfriends and girlfriends won’t have anything to complain about at all.”

 

“Thanks,” Violet mumbled. “It, it was… fun, learning all that stuff.”

 

“I’m still a bit hazy on some stuff. Could you show it to me again, Mom?” Dash sounded innocent, though he fooled absolutely no one in the room.

 

“Later, sweety,” Helen said, ruffling his hair again. “For now, I think it’s time we all got cleaned up. And then Dad and I have to go shopping for a new bed.”

 

Dash and Violet stumbled off to the shower while their parents cleaned up their bedroom. Both of the Parr children had gotten close today, and, if asked, were sure they would enjoy their newfound intimacy with each other.

 

They really did love their family.


End file.
